


50 Shades of Eli Grant

by EnchantedFan4Life



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedFan4Life/pseuds/EnchantedFan4Life
Summary: Newly appointed Salem PD Commissioner, Eli Grant has a problem on his hands--his ace detective Lani Price. When Lani flouts his authority one time too many, Eli realizes it’s time to show her who's really in charge.
Kudos: 4





	50 Shades of Eli Grant

With all that was going on with the Salem PD, the last thing newly appointed commissioner Eli Grant wanted to deal with was some nonsense from his subordinate officers. Especially not from Lani Price, who was not only a decorated detective, but also his ex girlfriend. The break up was still so new, he kept a photo of her in his desk drawer. At this point he still did not have the heart to get rid of it completely. Or the engagement ring he’d purchased just before the break up. Or her. They had to work together every single day. And she was doing everything she could to get under his skin. 

Today was the last and final straw. And he did not have time for this crap.

When Lani first came back to work after a leave of absence, she avoided him completely and he was okay with that considering what transpired between them. Distance was necessary. But as soon as he was appointed Commissioner all of a sudden she had all of this mouth. He did not understand her motivation. It can’t be that she wanted the position for herself. Or that she wanted Hope to have the job since she and Rafe both turned it down.

Eli was no longer on speaking terms with Lani so he couldn’t ask her what the hell was up with her damn attitude. He had to deal with this in a professional manner.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in!” he bellowed.

Lani Price, the object of his thoughts, sauntered into the room. “You wanted to see me,” she said with an exasperated tone, arms crossed over her chest. Her lips were pursed as she grilled him with eyes that weren’t exactly friendly. Still even with her stank attitude, she was beautiful. He couldn’t help but notice. Every time he saw her, even though she had become a royal pain in the ass, his heart lurched in his chest. He never stopped missing her or wanting her. And he had to admit to himself, he still loved her. 

“Have a seat,” he said gruffly, making sure his voice didn’t reveal how he was feeling. 

Lani remained at the door. “If this is about the Ted Laurent murder investigation, I told you not twenty minutes ago that I haven’t finished checking all of the video footage or going over all of the interviews conducted that night. And since I’m not a magician, my answer is still the same, Commissioner.” She made sure the last word was dripping with sarcasm.

“I said, sit down.” Eli repeated. “And close the door behind you.” He maintained a poker face. Lani told him many times she could read all of his expressions. But he was not feigning anger. She was really pissing him off. 

Lani ground her jaw together. Fuming like a recalcitrant child, she came into the office and sat down in one of the guest chairs in front of Eli’s desk.

“Do you know what this is?” He asked holding up a manual.

Lani looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Of course I know what it is.”

He opened the manual, thumbed through it until he came to a certain page. Then he slid the book across the desk toward her. “Read it,” he demanded.

With a huff, Lani picked up the book and began to read. “In order to maintain the public’s trust and uphold the dignity of the Salem Police Department, all law enforcement officers as well as staff shall dress in an appropriate manner while on duty…” She paused and shrugged. “What does this have to do with me?”

“You can’t be serious,” Eli said. Thankfully Lani was wearing a jacket now and had been since her arrival. But as soon as he saw her when she first entered the station about an hour ago, he noticed, the top she had on was far too sheer for any kind of job, and especially for a detective under his command.

“Serious about what?” Lani asked. 

“What you have on today is completely inappropriate for work.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with what I have on. In fact, Sam and Tony said I looked nice as soon as I walked through the door this morning.” 

“I bet they did,” ‘Eli said his blood beginning to boil. The last thing he wanted was for all of the men at the station, not to mention the perps and cons she’d be dealing with to see her in such immodest clothing. Earlier when he was walking around talking to his officers no else seemed to be paying any attention to Lani’s choice of clothing. For a second he did think he might be overreacting. But when he questioned her about the Ted Laurant case, he had trouble keeping his gaze focused on her eyes when they wanted to travel lower. And he was far from the only man she’d come in contact with that day. 

He hated the thought of any man getting an eyeful of Lani Price in a see through top. Laying eyes on her fully or halfway undressed should be for his pleasure and his alone, Imagining other men eyeballing her, messed with his concentration until he finally called her into his office. He continued to remind himself that they had broken up and weren’t likely to get back together. This was about Salem PD business only.

“If my fellow officers don’t have a problem with what I have on, why should you?” Lani cocked her head to the side waiting for his reply.

“Because it’s not their job to enforce the rules, it’s mine.”

“And you just love to throw your weight around now that you're the big time commissioner.”

There it was again. For some reason Lani resented him having this new job. The old Lani would have rejoiced with him. What the hell happened to change her so much? Now was not the time to think of their personal relationship. He continued with the reprimand. “Lani, I know you’re a reasonable person,” he said pushing aside his personal feelings. “What were you thinking when you got dressed this morning? This is the Salem PD. Not a strip club.”

“I still don’t see what’s wrong with what I have on commissioner,” Lani drawled as she stood removing her jacket. “But I’m always open to instruction. Point out to me exactly what you don’t like about my outfit.”

Without the jacket her top was just as bad as he imagined. Material was strategically placed so you couldn’t see her nipples, but everything else was on full display. The curve of her entire breast. And then she turned around and he noticed for the first time she wasn’t wearing her usual black work pants. Rather her pants today had a shiny veneer and were so tight you could clearly see the shape of her delectable rear end. 

“This is insane Lani,” Eli stood and raised his voice. “You’re going to be around cops and hardened criminals all day. How can you think it’s okay to be dressed like that?”

“Ohhh, I’m starting to get it,” Lani smiled and bit her lip. “Is it really the hardened criminals that you’re worried about.. Or the...uh... the hardened commissioner?” She put the jacket back on but remained standing.

“I’ve had just about enough of this.” Eli was trying his best to remain calm and treat the situation professionally, but he was losing it by the second. “Either you agree to change into department issued clothes, or there will be consequences.” 

Lani scoffed. “What are you going to do Eli..I mean Commissioner Grant. Hug me to death in your great big cuddly arms. Don’t forget I know better than anyone, you’re this tall muscular, alpha looking man on the outside but on the inside you’re just a big soft cuddly wuddly teddy bear.” She wrapped her arms around her body and laughed.

Eli stared at her for a full minute. He held out his hand. “Give me your weapon and your cuffs,” he demanded. He could see Lani’s demeanor change under his scrutiny. Her swagger began to diminish rapidly as she pulled nervously on the hem of her jacket.

“You’re taking me off duty?” She asked all of her bluster and bravado had now vanished.

“Do not make me repeat myself,” Eli said his voice a deadly calm. “Do what I told you to do.”

Eli could see Lani’s nostrils flare and her lips tighten as she fought against talking back to him. She unholstered her weapon and gave it to him. He put it in a desk drawer and locked it. “Now hand over your cuffs.”

Lani reluctantly removed her cuffs and handed them to Eli along with the keys. “So now what, boss?” She said her voice dripping with insolence. 

Eli opened the cuffs. “Hold out your hands.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“If I have to repeat myself, trust me you’ll regret it.”

Lani held out her hands tentatively and Eli promptly placed the cuffs on her wrists and clamped them shut.

“What? What are you doing?” Lani’s eyes were full of shock and panic as she looked up at him. 

“I’m teaching you what happens when you disobey a direct order,” Eli growled as he led her by her cuffed hands to the other side of the room to a light fixture that was mounted in the wall with decorative iron loops. He undid the handcuffs, raised both of her arms and cuffed her to one of the iron loops. 

“Oh my God. This is crazy. Let me go, Eli...I mean Commissioner Grant.” Lani’s voice was panicked as she tried to pull away from the wall. But the iron loops probably could support five hundred pounds. There was no way she could break free.

Eli stepped back to watch Lani struggle. “See that’s what I’m talking about. You seem to be confused about who the boss is around here. You need to be taught a lesson you’ll never forget.”

“Please Eli, this isn’t funny. Let me go.”

“What did you just call me?”

“C-Commissioner Grant,” Lani stuttered. “Please let me go.”

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Eli said. “Over the last few weeks, and especially today, you seem to have forgotten who I am,” he leaned in close to whisper in her ear,“and what I can do to you.” 

Eli went to the conference table and brought back a chair placing it near Lani. He sat down. The room was completely silent for several minutes. “What are you going to do to me?” Lani said her voice barely above a whisper.

In a flash, Eli was on his feet again winding her gorgeous auburn hair around his fist and pulled her face close to his. “Did I give you permission to speak?”

Lani’s eyes were wide with terror. 

“I asked you a question,” he snarled and was surprised at how much he enjoyed having power over this gorgeous, but condescending and spiteful woman. After all of the crap he endured because of her, the heartbreak and abandonment, he should have put her in her place years ago. This was long overdue.

Lani shook her head in response to his question. Eli emitted a menacing chuckle. “Smart woman,” he said releasing her. He went back to his chair. 

“I’m thinking of all the things you did to me that I just let go,” Eli said. “You wanted me to pretend our child was somebody else’s. Then later when I told you I had feelings for you, after all we went through with the baby, you told me you wanted a professional relationship. On top of all that, you meet a new David and move in with Rafe right under my nose when we were supposed to be together. I thought I was being a decent person by letting all of that go. But maybe, Lani, unfortunately for you, I’m not as decent as I thought I was. I’ve had it with you. No more Mr. Nice Guy.”

Lani opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again when Eli raised a single eyebrow at her. “Hmmm...I see when you’re handled properly, you learn pretty quick,” he said. “You do not speak unless I give you permission to do so.” She looked up at her restrained hands and then back at him, pleading with her eyes for him to let her go. But he wasn’t done with her yet, not by a long shot.

For several long moments Eli just stared at Lani drumming his fingers on the back of the chair. “I’ll let you in on what else I’m thinking right now,” he said. “With so many options open to me, I’m wondering what I should do...first.” He stood causing Lani to draw back as far as the restraints would allow. She licked her lips nervously as he approached her.

“You look scared Lani,” he said cocking his head to the side. “Why is that when I’m just a big loveable teddy bear that you can treat anyway you want to? You have nothing to fear right?” There are no consequences. No repercussions. You can do anything and Good Ole Eli will forgive and forget and take you right back. Isn’t that’s what you believe?”

Lani shook her head no. He could tell she wanted to say something, but was obeying his command to be silent. Eli was aware that he was enjoying being in control far more than he’d ever imagined. Lani was somewhat right in her assumptions about him. For her, he’d forgive almost anything. Up to a point. But there was a side to him, she’d never seen. 

He reached out and touched the lapels of her jacket. Lani flinched when he opened the jacket all the way to reveal the sheer top she wore underneath. Honestly speaking, it wasn’t all that bad since there was material present preventing her breasts from showing, Still the top was completely inappropriate for any workplace let alone a police department. Grabbing the neckline of the flimsy material with one hand he yanked and the top ripped apart like tissue paper. After tearing it from her body he threw the ruined top across the room so it landed in the waste paper basket where it belonged.

“You can’t do this to me?” Lani struggled fruitlessly against the restraints. 

Eli stepped in close, but Lani turned her face away. He grabbed her chin forcing her to meet his eyes. “Why can’t I? You’ve done far worse to me. He opened the jacket again to see Lani’s now bare breasts, her nipples puckered and hardened as they were now exposed to the cool air of the room. He fought the urge to dip his head down and take them into his mouth one at a time. He let the jacket go and it closed partially covering her top half. His eyes fell to her bottom half. The skin tight shiny black pants.

“I told you to go home and change out of this slutty outfit. You flat refused a direct order and then proceeded to flaunt your insubordination in my face.”

He reached down and like the top, he simply and easily tore the paper thin pants open. The button popped and went flying. Sliding the remnants of the pants down her legs, he immediately saw her barely there thong panties.

“Eli, you don’t want to do this,” Lani begged. 

Eli stood to his full height. “I still can’t believe you came to work dressed like this. “You don’t even have any underwear on.” 

“Yes I do.”

“You call these underwear?” He snapped the elastic of the panties that basically covered nothing but her privates. Eli walked around behind her. Aside from the tiny panties, she now wore only her leather jacket and high heeled booties on her feet. “Your entire ass is out. This is completely unacceptable.” With that being said, his hand as if it had a mind of its own, smacked one of her silky smooth butt cheeks. He didn’t use all or even half of his strength. Still the sound of flesh hitting flesh ricocheted around the room. 

Lani screeched at the contact. “Eli, what are you doing?” Again she tried to free herself from the cuffs overhead.

“What I should have done a long time ago. You need to know exactly who is in charge around here.” He spanked her again. “And that would be me.” The next thing he knew, he was spanking Lani in earnest. Not enough to really hurt her, but with just enough sting to get his point across. 

“Ow! Ouch! ” Lani yelled every time his hand landed on her firm, golden brown butt cheeks. After a minute of this, Eli noticed something odd. She wasn’t asking him to stop. She huffed and puffed and groaned and wriggled, but he’d gotten to know Lani from the countless times they’d been intimate.

“You’re enjoying this.” He said disbelieving. Halting the spanking, he reached between her legs and inside of her panties to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, she was soaking wet. The moisture quickly coated his fingers. Lani was turned on, considerably. His fingers roamed through her folds, in search of her bud, finding it swollen and begging for attention. He stroked once, twice, three times. 

“Yes, right there,” she said moving against his fingers. He stopped. 

Lani tried to turn around to see him. Still standing behind her, he removed his sweater, then the sound of his metal zipper sliding down could be heard in the quiet room. “What are you doing?” Lani asked her voice sounded frightened and excited at the same time.

“What do you think?” Eli replied. “Just remember, you asked for this.”

Spreading her legs, he moved her panties to the side and entered her. “You,” he gasped. “Are going to drive me out of my mind.” The damp heat of her body enveloped him completely and for a moment he was paralyzed and could not move. He held on to her slender waist as they stood together, their bodies connected, united as one. For a long moment Lani was still, then he noticed a slight rocking of her hips that steadily increased until she was gripping and releasing him, her inner walls doing most of the work on him until he felt he was on the verge of a massive explosion. And not just his body. The feeling that he was about to lose his mind intensified. How could someone who brought him to the heights of indescribable pleasure have to be the same person who also tried his patience and angered him more than anyone he’d ever met in his entire life.

“Do not move,” he ordered through gritted teeth. “Until I say you can move.” He had to keep his head about him. The purpose of this was to teach Lani a lesson once and for all. One that she would never forget. Lowering his hands down to her thighs, he held on to her tightly, pulled her close and went even deeper inside of her. 

Lani gasped, “Mmm, yessss...” She tried to move, but he continued to hold her in a vice like grip.

“I said stay still,” he whispered hoarsely into her ear. “You need to listen…” His voice trailed off as he began to thrust into her with the speed and intensity of a freight train. 

And even though he fought valiantly against feeling anything other than vexation. And even as he tried to remind himself this was all about retribution for all of the pain this woman had caused him off and on for years, his true nature began to take over his consciousness. Yes, Lani was infuriating but still the tenderness he felt for her trumped everything else. He stopped. 

“Eli, no, no, no don’t stop,” Lani begged.

He withdrew from her and bent down to retrieve the key to the handcuffs, which he’d tossed on the floor nearby.. He unlocked the cuffs. Lani lowered her arms and faced him rubbing her wrists. “Lani I’m sorry,” he said. She didn’t move and he couldn’t read her expression.

“Don’t apologize,” she said. “Just finished what you started.”

She was still wearing the jacket. He pushed it off of her shoulders and pulled her toward him. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. She reached between them palming handfuls of his solid chest, tweaking his nipples causing him to moan as he plundered her mouth with his tongue. This was Lani’s MO, to exploit every one of his weaknesses. But he knew a few of hers as well and tonight added to his arsenal of knowledge. Lani liked it rough and wanted him to continue spanking her. Kink wasn’t his thing perse, but he could not deny the raging erection that needed to be taken care of immediately. While never breaking their heated kiss, Eli backed Lani toward his couch, but she pivoted so they headed to his desk instead. Before he could stop her, Lani turned and with a sweep of her hands pushed everything to the floor. Important files from the mayor, letters intended to be sent to the governor, pens, staplers, his pictures of Lani and all manner of office minutiae landed in a heap. Papers flew everywhere, he’d have a hell of a time trying to put everything back together. 

‘I should spank you again for that.” Eli took hold of Lani’s hips and lifted her onto the now empty desk.

“Next time it’s my turn to do the spanking,” Lani said breathlessly and they both moaned when Eli entered her again. Lani wrapped her legs around him and held on tight, digging her nails into the flesh of his lower back. Eli reached behind him, lifting one of her arms over her head and then the other, the glint of the diamond on her wedding ring caught his eye as he pinned her hands to the desk.

“How did I end up married to such a freak?” Eli gazed down at Lani spread out under him like the most delectable treat. He lowered his mouth to her breasts first one for a few minutes and then the other, licking, nipping and sucking, while he continued to grind into her, deeper and deeper.

“You know you love it as much as I do, Evil Commissioner...oooh right there, don’t stop…” 

Lani was breathing deeply through pursed lips, a sign he knew all too well. She was right on the verge. He slowed down the movement of his hips just to tease her, which was somewhat in line with the role he was playing tonight. Evil Commissioner. Lani’s creation. She wrote out the entire scenario and asked him to do it. “Oh Hell No!” was his first response.But she would not let it go. Finally he relented saying he’d do it only in the privacy of their bedroom. But Lani would not be satisfied until the entire risque scene was completed on location--Evil Commissioner’s office. Now here they were having hot utterly shamless sex on his desk--after he handcuffed, stripped and spanked Lani. Never in a million years would it occur to him to do any of that. But Lani had one x-rated mind, he was discovering. According to her detailed instructions, he was supposed to leave her handcuffed after the spanking, but he just couldn't do it. The spanking itself was difficult enough to perform.

Now this is what he preferred, Lani beneath him, her warm, wetness enveloping him as he began to pick up speed again thrusting in and out of her. So wet, so tight, so pleasurable. Eli gritted his teeth wanting the moment to last. He released Lani’s hands and she immediately pulled his face to hers for a long soul searching kiss as she reached the apex of her pleasure groaning and sucking lustily on his lips and tongue. Her inner walls compressed and contracted around him until he could hold back no longer. With one final deep reaching thrust, he collapsed on top of his wife of one year. “You are gonna get us fired,” he managed to say after he caught his breath.

“Oh baby,” Lani gasped and continued to hold him in a vice grip. “That was beyond awesome. Better than I ever could have even imagined. You were magnificent.”

“Glad you liked it,” Eli leaned his forehead into hers so that he was gazing into her captivating brown eyes,” because we are never, ever, ever going to do this again. Ever.” He punctuated the stern pronouncement with a series of tender petal soft kisses.

Then reluctantly he began to withdraw from the slick, lushness of Lani’s succulent body. Not that he wanted to since he was still hard as a rock even after exploding like a geyser a minute ago.. They’d been lucky that no emergency required his attention all of this time and he did not want to push their luck. The quicker they ended this rendezvous and got dressed the better. Besides he had every intention of continuing when they got home. Well continuing with everything sans handcuffs, insults, the spanking and of course they’d be in the comfort of their own bed, not on top of a desk.

But Lani had other plans.

Her long flawless legs were still wrapped securely around his hips tethering them together, creating a sensuous union he loathed to disrupt. “Do not move,” she ordered in a low passion fueled voice while using her inner muscles to squeeze and release him in a pulsing rhythm that left him weak from wanting her--again. But when did he not want Lani? Eli willed himself to be the responsible one. They needed to get dressed and put his office back in order before they were discovered. He was just about to move away when Lani placed her feet on the edge of the desk and thrust up toward him.

“Damn you woman,” Eli cursed and slammed back into her again.”I can’t believe you got me doing this shit...at work…”

“Mmmm..oh yes..”Lani moaned and ran her tongue along the contour of his ear. “You know you love it.”

“I know I love you,” he said.

***

Later that night, Lani was putting his desk back together in record time while he fiddled with a broken frame that held her picture. After awhile he gave up and joined Lani at his desk, which appeared to be organized on the surface. Lani had organized his desk once before when he was in between assistants. He couldn’t find anything for a week. 

Lani was wearing a pair of Salem PD sweatpants and a clean t-shirt from his gym bag. A frown creased her forehead.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” he said. “What did I do wrong? Did I mess up the lines again during our little skit.” After their role plays--He had agreed to do about four or five at this point--Lani would always critique his acting skills. She said he sounded “wooden” or wasn’t trying hard enough to be believable.

“No,” Lani said arranging a stack of case files. “You did everything absolutely right. You were really, REALLY good.”

“Then, what’s the problem,” Eli asked as he walked over to her, taking her hands so she would stop what she was doing.

“That is the problem,” Lani looked up at him. “You were so good. I really was scared. Those things you were saying. I couldn’t help but think that you really were angry with me.” Her bottom lip trembled. “Are you still mad at me about those problems we had before with Rafe and David?:

“And you wonder why I don’t want to do role plays,” Eli laughed and circled her with his arms. “You told me that you learned in an acting class back in college that in order to evoke an emotion you think back to a time when you felt that emotion. That’s what I did.” 

“I guess I didn’t think you would think of me.”

“You’re kidding right? Who else was I going to think of?”

“I don’t know maybe the last detective you had to reprimand.”

“Tom Jeffries is the last time I had to reprimand. You expected me to think of him?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s a bad example,” Lani began to laugh too.Tom Jeffries was a loud mouth 65 year old beat cop that felt he should be running the department.

“This is one of the many reasons why we are never going to do this again. Ever,” Eli placed a finger on the tip of Lani’s nose. “And I mean that. We don’t need a script or a scenario to have great sex.”

“So you’re not mad at me, even in a little?” Lani pinched two fingers close together in front of his face.

“Not even a little.”

Lani let out a sigh of relief and kissed him. “Good,” she said. Then she shoved him away from her with both of her hands. “Because I’m furious with you.” 

“I knew it,” Eli shook his head and walked to his desk to sit on the edge. “These things never go smoothly. Yet you always want to do it again.” He crossed his arms. “What did I do wrong this time?”

Lani stomped to the waste paper basket near where Eli had “punished” her and picked up the remains of her clothes, which were now basically tattered rags. “You ruined my favorite outfit. I’ve only worn it one other time when we went to the jazz club.”

“Wait a minute now, “ Eli pointed at her. “You said I was supposed to rip your clothes off…”

“But I didn’t mean that literally.”

Eli threw his head back and laughed. ‘If we’re being completely honest here. I hate that outfit and everything I said about it is true. It’s too revealing.”

“So you admit, you did do it on purpose.” Lani stood and walked back toward him with a saucy grin on her face.

“I did it because you told me to,” Eli responded. When Lani was directly in front of him again, he placed his hands on her shoulders. “I prefer you dressed just like this.” His eyes swept her from head to toe taking in her borrowed t-shirt and sweatpants. “I hate when other dudes check you out.”

Lani’s mouth formed a surprised circle. “Well Eli Grant,we’ve been married for a year and you never, ever said anything about what I wear and I have other similar outfits that I’ve worn.”

“Yeah, I know,” Eli leaned forward to kiss her neck. “And I do not like it..”

“You also say you don’t like when we role play, but every time we do one and talk about it after, a new truth comes out.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “That’s why I think it’s important that we continue.”

“That’s not why you want to continue,” Eli’s hand roamed down to her backside. “You want to continue,” he whispered in her ear. “Because you’re a grade A freak of the highest order. I never hit a woman in my life before tonight.”

“You didn’t hit me, you spanked me,” Lani corrected. “And it was soooo hot. Admit it, Eli, it was hot.”

“Ugh,” Eli groaned and pulled her in closer to him. “Still it’s not right, Lani. I don’t want to do it again.”

“That’s fine,” Lani said untangling herself from his arms. “Because I’m going to be the one doing the honors next time.” She walked around the desk and began to rifle through the papers. “Oh here it is. My idea list” She pulled out several pieces of paper that were stapled together. 

Eli stood, “You left that on my desk. Lani, you really do want to get me fired.”

“Please don’t get your boxers in a twist, “ Lani snickered. “I left it here earlier when we were going over the scenario. I was so excited that we were finally going to do it, I guess I forgot it. I’m sure nobody saw it.”

“About four or five people came in here after that,” Eli fumed. “I am the commissioner you know.”

“With the messiest desk, ever,” Lani replied. “If you didn’t see it, no one else did either. Anyway as I was saying.” she looked down at the papers she was holding. “ The next idea is called ‘The Nun and the Hopeless Sinner.’ We’ll do it at that little church we passed on our last road trip.” 

Eli couldn’t help but laugh again. He could never stay mad at Lani, not even for a full five minutes. “In a church, Lani? So you want us to get fired AND arrested.”

“No one goes in the church, it’s like a landmark or something. Anyway, the nun is in training, but is not sure if she’s actually going to take her final vows.She’s in this conundrum when a handsome stranger walks into the church declaring that he’s a hopeless, irredeemable sinner and he wants to make things right. The wannabe nun says, she knows just the thing he needs…”

“Lani, no, we are not doing that.” Eli said firmly, cutting her off. “Come on let’s go home.” He took a final look around the office to make sure there were no tell tale signs indicating what they’d been up to for the last few hours.

“Oh come on, just listen to the whole scenario,” Lani cajoled as she walked toward the door, hooking her arm through his.

“So this wannabe nun, does she have the habit on?” Eli asked in spite of himself. There was no way he was actually going act out this particular scenario, but Lani did have some very funny ideas. 

“Yes,” Lani said, “I already did the research and know where I can get a nun’s costume. So when the Hopeless Sinner says he is looking for deliverance, the wannabe nun says she knows exactly what he needs and she pulls out a wooden ruler.”

“Oh hell, no,” Eli was still laughing. But even as he refused, he thought about how he also refused to do the Evil Commissioner/Bad Cop scenario. Look how that turned out. He was puddy in this woman’s hands.

“But you said you felt bad about spanking me, right,” Lani argued. “It’s only fair that I get my turn.”

“How did I end up married to such a freak,” Eli said and started to hum the chords to one of his favorite Rick James’ songs, ‘SuperFreak.’ He turned off the lights, locked the door behind them and went home with the wife he loved more than anything in the world by his side.

The End

“


End file.
